Heretofore, various techniques relating to devices for measuring sleep have been disclosed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2009-160001A) discloses a device that measures temporal change in the body motion of a person being measured using sensors that are arranged under the bedding and that judges the state and quality of sleep of the person being measured based on the measurement results.